


Ceiling Morgana is Watching

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somehow, Goro has ended up with the cat—and Morgana is not giving him a single minute to himself.





	Ceiling Morgana is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to this kink meme prompt: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=595681
> 
> Also, I played the game in Japanese, so I don't know how they localized Morgana's catspeak. So I've taken the liberty of shamelessly catspeaking him up in my own style.

Goro was starting to think this was all an elaborate attempt to drive him out of his mind. Had the Phantom Thieves, in fact, discovered his identity, and this twisted plot was their chosen method of exacting revenge?

There was cat hair on everything.

His apartment was pretty shitty to begin with: small, old, in poor repair, and generally a mess. It was on the first floor, and not all that secure, either. That didn't matter so much, since nobody ever saw the place, but people did see his clothes, so he wanted those to look immaculate. And these days, they were not.

This was bad enough. Goro had to invest in lint rollers and roll his outfit thoroughly whenever he went out, but there was always some spot he missed, somewhere. You could never get it all. He felt very much like Sisyphus rolling the boulder up the hill, except this boulder was a hairball.

It had all begun with a fight between Akira and Morgana that Goro was now strongly starting to suspect was staged. Akira had kicked Morgana out supposedly for scratching up the furniture and being unrepentant about it, but the more Goro thought about it, the more he wondered if Morgana actually ever scratched furniture at all, since he had yet to do it at Goro's apartment.

And then Morgana had looked up at him with the biggest, roundest kitty eyes and said, “I guess there's nowhere for me to go, neow...” and Akechi Goro, cold-hearted murderer, had been unable to turn down that motherfucking cat.

“You can stay at my place for a while,” he'd offered. “I'm not allowed cats, but we can sneak you in if you keep quiet.”

“Oh, I wouldn't want to be a burden on mew...” Morgana had said, and thinking about it now, the entire exchange seemed like a total farce.

But he was kinda stuck with it now. He'd made his bed, and now he had to sleep in it.

Or rather, now he had to sleep in it with Morgana on his face.

He'd have horrible nightmares about suffocating only to wake up with a warm, fuzzy weight on his face and a mouth full of cat hair. Was that fucker trying to kill him in his sleep? This _was_ a revenge ploy, wasn't it? He'd be ready to throw that damn feline against the wall and break its goddamn neck, but then Morgana would start purring and nuzzling his face and licking him and _does he do this kind of thing to Kurusu, oh my god_ and Goro could never quite bring himself to do it.

Then the cat would say, “Time to get up, Akechi.”

Oh, well. At least suffocating dreams were a change of pace from the usual fare. He'd been getting sick of the old nightmares, anyway.

The damn cat was also picky as hell.

“Dry kibble, again?” Morgana complained when Goro poured some out of a large bag into his dish on the floor. “Eugh.”

“Oh, suck it up. It's supposed to meet all the dietary needs of a cat.” Goro found himself acting rather less polite and guarded around the cat, even knowing that he surely would be reporting back to the Phantom Thieves. At the end of the day, he just felt like...a cat, and Goro felt strangely at ease in his presence.

“I'm not a cat! Meow!” Morgana protested, sticking his snout into the kibble with some disgust. “Akira gives me Fancy Feast. And Sojiro fries me fish sometimes.”

“Well, I'm not made of money,” Goro told him with a sigh. “Be grateful you're getting anything at all.”

Morgana pulled his nose out of the dish to give Goro a glare. “What about you? Aren't mew going to have some?”

“What?” Goro said, confused. “Cat food?”

“I mean, you haven't eaten anything yet, this meowrning. Have some cat food, at least.”

“Aha-ha. No, thank you.” Morgana's knowledge of the world was spotty in the strangest places.

x x x

Morgana also insisted on going out with him.

Every day.

Everywhere.

This meant he had to switch his from his usual briefcase to a larger bag. Akira had apparently foreseen this, as he'd (oh-so-generously) provided one, seeing as Goro did not have one.

“You want me to carry him around all day?” Goro had said, boggled.

“Of course,” Akira had said, as if this were completely obvious. “Why wouldn't you?”

It was hard to come up with an answer to that. Or rather, there were too many answers, and Goro didn't even know where to start.

Initially, Goro had attempted to leave his apartment sneakily without the cat, but Morgana had just sat there in front of his door, tail swishing back and forth as he said, “You're not gonna leave without me, are you?”

Goro took the goddamn cat with him.

Morgana had a strange ability to pressure him into doing things—or not doing them. One afternoon, when Goro was about to go out and buy a crepe, Morgana said, “Oh, you wouldn't get one of those. You don't like sweet stuff.” And then for some reason, Goro found himself turning around and walking in the other direction, away from the crepe stand.

_What the actual fuck?_

x x x

Goro was starting to think that Morgana was in fact the mastermind behind the Phantom Thieves, and Kurusu was merely his vessel. Morgana was some sort of strange parasite that would overtake Kurusu's mind and body, attaching via close-range psychic connection to sink his little kitty tendrils into Kurusu's brain and control Kurusu's every waking act. And now he was doing it to Goro, too.

“Don't be melodramatic,” was Morgana's response to this. “I just give him good advice, is all. What, mew can't handle a little advice?”

“Just let me eat my dinner in peace!” Goro snapped, standing by the hot plate at his tiny kitchen counter with a cup ramen in hand.

“That's not dinner,” Morgana chided him from his position on the kitchen counter in front of Goro. “Tomorrow, we're going grocery shopping for you.”

“No!” Goro put his foot down—quite literally, stomping on the tile with his bare foot. “You're not inserting anything else into my schedule!

“Don't be unreasonable,” said the cat, shaking his head in a weirdly human gesture. “I'm just looking meowt for what's best for you.”

Goro bolted down the rest of his cup ramen and escaped to the bathroom. “I'm having a shower, now,” he said, wondering why he felt the need to let the stupid cat know what he was doing.

Goro's apartment wasn't big enough for a real bath, but at least there was a shower in it. Usually, he just washed and got out as soon as possible to save on his kerosene bill. Turning on the heater, he waited a couple minutes for the water to warm up before shucking off his clothing and hopping into the shower.

...And then the cat pushed the shower door open to slip inside.

“What are you doing?!” Goro cried, covered in soap and feeling crowded in the tiny shower stall.

“I always did this with Akira,” Morgana said, as if that justified everything. “What, mew can't handle it?”

Was Morgana just saying that to push his buttons? Maybe. Probably. It was working. “If you get stepped on, it's your own fault.”

“I'll be fine~”

And the cat just sat there and _watched_ as Goro washed himself, and dear god would that cat ever leave him alone for just a minute? Ever?

When Goro turned around to let the spray hit his back, Morgana said, “Hey, why didn't you tell me you had a wound there? I could have healed you up in Mementos.”

Goro's hand reached around to a ragged scab across his lower back and winced. This was not, in fact, from an outing with the Phantom Thieves, but of course he couldn't tell Morgana that. “I'm fine. It's not your problem.”

“Hey, I'm the healer! Of course it's my problem! You've got to take better care of yourself. You've got scars all meowver!”

Quite irritated at this point, Goro turned off the water with a squeak of the faucet and stormed out of the shower.

He dried off quickly, leaving the towel around his shoulders as he pulled on a pair of pyjama pants to go sit down at his desk chair. He would get some work done before he went to sleep, at least.

But then there was Morgana (already dry. Somehow. Was that cat magic? He probably was, quite literally. _Shiver_ ), sitting on top of his laptop, holding it shut. “It's late. You should get some rest,” he said, with a commanding force to his voice that somehow made it feel physically impossible to push the cat off the computer and do his work.

“But dry off your hair properly, first,” Morgana added. “You don't want to catch a cold.”

Goro did as instructed and went to bed, and Morgana curled up beside him.

x x x

Goro was woken up in the middle of the night that night, as he often was, by a nightmare—his mind a wide array of material to choose from, but lately he'd been dreaming quite a lot of blue prisons, and the strange man with the long nose who had granted his powers to him. He was always in shackles, struggling to earn his right to freedom.

Goro couldn't say he liked having older men stare down at him across desks with arrogant eyes. But there was something about this man that plainly terrified Goro for reasons he could never put his finger on, giving him that sort of brain-stem-level, irrational fear that only dreams can inspire, and every dream of the blue prison would end in his waking up in a cold sweat, staring up at that worryingly large hole in the ceiling where there had been water damage once, at some point.

But this time, there was something warm and fuzzy in his arms, and it didn't protest when he squeezed it, holding it until he fell asleep again.

x x x

He was going mad at this point, but at least it was a well-rested sort of madness. His entire tiny apartment was covered in cat hair but otherwise spotless, he got absolutely no privacy whatsoever, even on the toilet, he was forced to eat three meals a day and at least put an egg and some green onions in his cup ramen, and he was going to bed at ten pm on the dot every night and sleeping like a baby.

It could be worse.

But sometimes, sometimes, he just had to get the god-forsaken cat out of the apartment. And this was one of those times. He shoved the yelping furball out the window into the bushes outside, saying he would let him back in in an hour or so.

With a sigh of relief, Goro flopped down on his bed in his pyjama pants, enjoying the ease of finally being alone for the first time all week. His thoughts wandered, and since it'd been quite some time since he'd last procured some alone time, their wandering very quickly led them down a certain path, and Goro closed his eyes, slipped his hands down his pants, and began jerking his rising erection.

It had been long enough that he was ready to come in thirty seconds flat, but he wanted to savour this, wanted to drag out this fantasy a little. He slowed his hand, imagining a certain someone lying beside him, watching him, never touching, just teasing him and enjoying the show, murmuring into Goro's ear. If he let himself sink deeper into it, he could almost feel the warm breath on his ear, saying his name in a low, smooth voice.

Goro's other hand slipped down to put pressure on that point behind his balls, speeding up for a moment to bring himself near the point of orgasm, only to back off again.

These thoughts were dangerous. But so hard to stop. And Goro was good at compartmentalizing.

He could admit to himself that these fantasies were a little too romantic to be purely about sex. But that's all they were—fantasies. A fictional version of events he'd built up in his head, and nothing that would ever come to pass.

But still, imagining himself enveloped in passionate embrace at the moment of his climax, he couldn't help but breathe, “Akira...” as he came onto his bare stomach.

His body relaxed, and he spent a moment soaking in the warm, post-orgasm feeling before opening his eyes again, reaching over to get a tissue and—

Wait.

That hole in the ceiling.

How the _fuck_ did Morgana get up there?

The cat was poking his head down from the water damage hole like he was testing to see if he could get through. “Oh, you're doing that thing Akira does all the time. What's supposed to be the point of that? I don't get it.”

If they had been in the metaverse, Goro would have summoned Loki and slaughtered that cat then and there out of pure mortification. He managed to snatch a tissue and hurriedly wipe himself off and tuck his dick back in his pyjamas in record time. He considered tossing the used tissue at the cat, but it would honestly just embarrass himself, and the cat would probably dodge it.

“And Akira always says your name when he does it, too. He used to blush and get mad when I watched, but he's gotten used to it, now.”

 _That is_ _ **not**_ _something anyone should be getting used to!_ Goro screamed in his head, but shame prevented him from doing anything more than tossing his tissue into his bedside trash basket, then escaping under the covers.

He was decidedly not going to think about that thing Morgana had just told him. No, no, and no. He would toss it in the trash basket of his brain, just like a dirty tissue, and delete, delete delete.

He felt a _fwump_ on the bed as Morgana leapt down from the ceiling hole. Presumably, he'd made his way inside somehow from the apartment above. Fuck that cat. _Fuck that cat._

This was the very moment Morgana chose to say, “You know, I'm really glad you let me stay here. You've been really good to me. I honestly don't know if I could get by without your help. So thanks, Akechi.” And then he slipped in under the blankets to cuddle up against Goro's stomach and purr up a storm.

Maybe...he could handle having Morgana around just a little bit longer.

 


End file.
